DANCING?
by nappyhead
Summary: It's Sakura's Christmas party. my worst fic ever


DANCING? (!)

Finally a one-shot!

* * *

Sakura was blowing a huge Christmas party bash. Everyone was invited. As expected, Sasuke was the first person on the invitation list. 

Uchiha Sasuke was thinking on whether to go or not. He threw the letter in the trash and thought nothing more of it.

Naruto was sent an invitation too. Sakura hoped that he would get over her and find Hinata waiting for him. Naruto grinned and got the instant ramen out of the microwave.

Surprisingly, Ino-pig was invited and as I said everyone was invited. There were a couple of people thinking of not going.

Shikamaru, as always thought it troublesome, Neji who didn't really know Sakura at all, and Tenten who doesn't even talk to fan girls wondered why they got an invitation in the first place.

----

There were many girls and it was still early. They decided to karaoke. Horrible but at least it prolonged the boys' most dreaded activity.

Dancing.

Shikamaru, Sasuke (somehow got dragged there by Naruto), Neji, and Tenten were leaning against one wall. Didn't they look cool?

Fan girls were at the opposite wall trying to gather up enough courage to go up to ask the guys at the other side.

"This is troublesome. I should leave."

But he felt Ino's eyes stared him down to stay. Don't know why. Shikamaru sighed and tried to get more comfortable leaning against the wall.

"You're right about that. I wonder why I even agreed," Tenten crossed her arms and declined another offer to dance from some unknown boy.

They all declined numerous offers.

"Damn, why did we have to be so damn attractive?" Tenten shook her head.

They all silently agreed.

"It's a gift and a curse. With great looks, come great annoying fan girls," Shikamaru finally said something without the word troublesome.

Again they all nodded in agreement. Ignoring the Spiderman quote was reworded.

"Uh oh look whose coming now."

It was Sakura, the leader, coming up to Sasuke determined to get a dance.

"Hey Sas-"

"No."

"Just one small danc-"

"I refuse."

"It's not going to kill you to dance at least one tonight." And plus it was her party too.

"I'll dance with whomever I please."

Figuring Sasuke was gonna ask her later seeing how she was the 'closest' to him; skipped off to blab with Ino-pig.

"So the Uchiha _can_ dance. I was wondering if you didn't know. Unless you're just stalling," Tenten looked at him.

Sasuke just put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Bet you five bucks he's gonna actually dance," Tenten looked at Shikamaru and Neji.

"You're on," Shika said not thinking of the possible girls who weren't a fan girl of Sasuke.

They watched the lone wolf stalk around the room looking for his prey.

A

E

I

O

U

He pounced!

And asked Hinata to dance. She blushed. And off they went to the dance floor. Yes that's right! Forget about Naruto when you could have the angsty Sasuke! Their jaws slightly sagged, especially Neji, at the excellent pairs dancing.

Tenten cleared her throat and put her hand out for Shika's perfect five-dollar bill, "Your service is best appreciated. Now are you guys going to dance soon? Because I'm only gonna dance until you guys do."

And they really wanted to see the weapon mistress's dance skills. Shikamaru lazily looked around for any prospects in mind. Ino…hell no. Sakura…double hell no. Temari? Hmm, she deemed 'worthy-able' to him. Ha!

He sauntered over to Temari who was spiking the punch already.

"Yo let's dance," he said in his I-don't-really-care-but-I'll-do-it-anyway manly voice.

Temari emptied the bottle and looked at him, "You sure you want to dance with me?"

"You heard me," he walked to the dance floor with Temari following.

"And now it's only you Neji," Tenten tilted her head to him.

"Hn."

"You don't want to see me dance? I'm quite good."

The fan girls and even a couple of fan boys were seething at the their 'desires.' Again I laugh at that.

A _very_ handsome teen was walking up to them. Tall, dark haired, and handsome. What a triple threat! Not as much a threat as Neji. He's not that hot. But hot nevertheless. He was still walking, Neji spotted him first and glared.

It was his cousin Toshi and in the Hyuugas. Neji and Toshi were the hottest. Making each other competition. Alright. (Giggeteh!)

Anyways, he was _still_ walking. Tenten didn't see him yet cause he was on the dance floor…Okay, finally he makes it through the dirty dancing teens!

Tenten looked at Toshi. He looked very familiar. Looked just like Neji except taller, had surfer hair, and he actually looked happy. His face was gorgeous. She didn't know which Hyuugas' face was better.

"Hey saw you hanging around my little cousin. He seems to be a bore wanna come with me?" he gave her his best sexy smile.

Tenten was about to open her mouth when Neji grabbed her hand.

"Neji what's wrong with you now? I told you wasn't going to dance until all you lazy boys danced," she was being led to the dance floor. Oh yeah!

"Well I'm dancing then," Neji looked back to see Toshi give him a thumbs up and sauntered off to find another better party than this lousy one.

Luckily the songs changed from 'My Humps' to 'Run It.' I much prefer Run It. The crowd cheered they were waiting for this song too.

"You know maybe I should've said yes to him. He looked-" she was interrupted as Neji pulled her closer.

"Just shut up and dance."

And so everyone except Chouji danced. Happily ever after…not. Sakura got hit with the spiked punch and made a fool of herself as well as Ino too. Tenten gave Neji a kiss. His eyes widened.

"Don't want your opinion of me to change but the mistletoe is over us," Tenten mentioned.

He looked up. She was right.

"Murray Kiss-mush!" Sakura and Ino sang way off key.

The End.

Or is it? (Puts pinky at the end of my mouth)

* * *

one shots are hard to do. 


End file.
